Anime and cartoon characters singing 'Masquerade'
by al28894
Summary: Well, the title speaks for itself. One-shot, contains characters from Detective Conan, Fullmetal Alchemist, Phineas and Ferb, XXXHOLIC and other anime and cartoons. Oh yeah, it's also full of CRACK!


I got the idea from watching the 'Masquerade' music video on YouTube and almost immediately my imagination went wild! I hope all you readers would enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story. Nada!**

THE GREAT MASQUERADE

It was a great night at the City of Dimensions as every cartoon and anime character converged at the Opera House to attend the grandest party of the year. Overhead, the whistling sounds and colorful lights of fireworks exploded over their heads as down below, characters of every kind arrived at the entrance doors of the Opera Populaire in their best clothes.

(FMA) Edward Elric: Aang?

(Avatar 'nickelodeon') Aang: Edward?

"_Why Aang, what an amazing party"_

"_The beginning of a bright new year"_

"_Quite a night"_

"_I'm impressed"_

"_Well one does ones best"_

_Both: "Here's to us!"_

_(More people arrive at the entrance doors)_

_Phineas Flynn: "The toast for the city"_

_Yuuko Ichihara: "What a pity that the 'humans' can't be here"_

_***_

_(Everyone comes in, dramatic music begins)_

_Everyone: "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you."_

_(Paper fans appear out of nowhere on their hands )_

"_Masquerade! Many face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you."_

_All the female characters: "flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast, faces!"_

"_Take your turn"_

"_Take your time"_

"_On the merry-go-round"_

_Ferb Fletcher and Haruhi Fujioka: "In an inhuman race."_

_All the female characters: "Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown, faces!"_

"_Drink it in"_

"_Drink it up"_

"_Till you drown in the light"_

"_In the sound"_

_Conan Edogawa and Ran Maori: "But who can name the face?"_

_Everyone: "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take you fill - let the spectacle astound you."_

"_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you."_

_Everyone whispering: ("Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies! Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you.")_

_Eve. shouting again: "Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes! Masquerade! Run and hide – but a face will still pursue you."_

_***_

_(P.S: The characters are saying this while their' dancing.)_

_Candace Flynn: "What a night!"_

_Winry Rockbell: "What a crowd!"_

_Danny Fenton: "Makes you glad!"_

_Edward Elric: "Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème."_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: "Watching us and watching them."_

_Aang: "Three months."_

_Sandy Cheeks: "Of relief!"_

_Candace Flynn: "Of delight!"_

_Hercules: "Of Elysian peace!"_

_Kimihiro Watanuki and Winry Rockbell: "And we can breathe at last."_

_Kaito KID: "No more humans!"_

_Conan Edogawa: "No more ghosts!"_

_Ferb Fletcher: "their' a health."_

_Edward Elric: "their' a toast to a prosperous year."_

_Phineas Flynn: "To our friends who are here."_

_Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell: "And may the splendor never fade!"_

_Yuuko Ichihara and Kimihiro Watanuki: "What a blessed release!"_

_Ai Haibara and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: "And what a masquerade!_

_(Dramatic music continues as everyone dances to the music. The mirrors around the ballroom reflected the dancers and create a magnificent illusion of a crowded ballroom filled with twirling people. Then, all of the dancers stopped dancing and some of the couples kissed each other as the music rises to a new tempo)_

_Everyone: "MASQUERADE!!! PAPER FACES ON PARADE!!! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"_

_(Pom! Pom! Pom! Pomm! Pomm! Pomm!)_

"_Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!"_

_(Boom! Boom! – Boom! Boom!)_

"_Masquerade! Burning glances turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles behind you!"_

_(Pom! Pom! Pomm! Pomm! Pomm!)_

"_Masquerade! Grinning yellows spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill – let the spectacle astound you…"_

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but my imagination finally quit at that time. So anyway, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
